In general, washer solution in a car is used for washing a front glass window via operation of a washer switch. When the switch is activated the washer solution is supplied via its feed hose from a washer solution tank installed within a car to a nozzle at the surface of car body.
However, the conventional window washer has recognized some disadvantages in that under the pressure of outer air blowing against a car during high-speed driving, injected washer solution is located at 100.about.150 mm lower than low-speed driving. This lower displacement of the solution may contribute to reduced cleaning effects during the rotation of wiper blades.